Sasha
is a journalist from Washington D.C. Storyline 'High Voltage' When Sasha first arrives at Rue Manor, she introduces herself to everyone as a journalist. After being shown to her bedroom, Sasha hears a loud crash coming from the foyer. Following the sound, she, along with the other 11 remaining guests, find Sheri's dead body lying down in front of the broken fish tank. After being told how to play the game, Sasha chooses to investigate the last known whereabouts. There, she, along with Geno, Ronnie, and Adrianna, find wood shavings along the door (indicating that the killer broke into Sheri's bedroom), a running shower, and a message written on the bathroom mirror. Fogging up the mirror, the group finds out that it says "MEET ME AT THE FISH TANK. I HAVE VITAL INFO FOR YOU". During lunch, Sasha shares the information she found with the other guests. Later during lunch, she is pulled beside by Dana, who tells her that she wants to share a partnership with her by being the only person she shares her information with. Dana tells Sasha that she found a musket ball in the back of Sheri's neck at the morgue, but since there was no gun shot heard, Sasha doesn't fully believe this, leaving her confused with who to trust. She is able to solve the riddle challenge along with several other guests. At dinner, she is told by Giles that the killer has left her an important message. Sasha is first creeped out by this, but is then very relieved when she realizes that she impressed the killer the most, causing her to be automatically "spared". 'Fire Starter' On day 2 at 4:38 AM, Sasha is awaken by the house fire alarm. After meeting up with everybody else outside, she, along with the other 10 remaining guests, witness Dontae running out of the house on fire and plunging into the pool, dying shortly afterwards. Sasha is seen consoling a tearful Dana once they get back inside. Sasha agrees to ivestigate the crime scene. It is there where she, along with Kam and Adrianna, finds a St. Agatha necklace, a pair of black socks (different from the pair that the rest of the guests were given), and pieces of flannel fabric, hinting had Dontae had a different pair of pajamas than everyone else. During the investigation, Sasha is annoyed by the fact that Adrianna is being distracted by little details, just like she was in the last investigation. While the guests are given time to share, or hold back, their information, Sasha notices that Melina is lying about the medallion and confronts her about it. Melina explains to Sasha that she is purposely giving false information for the sake of surviving. After failing the riddle challenge, Sasha walks over to Team Kam in hopes of getting information. However, Kam quickly dismisses her, and as she walks away, she promises herself that that is the last time she listens to Kam. At dinner, she gets into a brief argument with Kam, Adrianna, and Ulysses about how Kam refused to share the information about the doorknob. She receives a "Spared" card during the meal, indicating that she is safe for another round. 'Kaboom' On day 3 at 7:13 AM, Sasha, along with the other 9 remaining guests, goes outside after hearing an explosion, finding that Adrianna had just been killed an explosion. She is also happy to see that Dana has been spared. Sasha agrees to visit the last known whereabouts. It is there where she, along with Dana, Cris, and Lindsey, find a broken cereal bowl, surrounded with splattered Cheerios and milk, all the doors, except the the back one, to be locked with zip ties, as well as marked with show marks, and the TV screen to be switching to video footage of Adrianna, and then a frightening message that reads "DRIVE OFF THE PROPERTY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE". During lunch, she, along with the rest of Ronnie's Team, encourages Melina to try and buddy up with Lindsey so that she can switch over to their team. During the riddle challenge, Sasha is the first to figure out the "13 STEPS" clue on the golf ball and runs towards the backyard, where she walks down thirteen steps and proceeds to find the next clue. After figuring out the final clue, she, along with several other guests, rush to the attic, but is frustrated when Ronnie beats her by "not even an inch". While being given time to share information, Sasha is incredibly annoyed by Lindsey's side-switching, telling her to "make a decision, and make a smart decision". At dinner, Sasha is given a "Spared" card, revealing her to be safe for the next round. 'Mountain Lyin' On day 4 after 7:13 AM, Sasha is relieved to see that both Don and Dana have survived the night. However, after Don goes into the kitchen to cook his steak, she hears what sounds like a lion roaring. Entering the kitchen, she, along with the 8 other remaining guests, find, not only a mountain lion, but also Don's "dead" body. Sasha agrees to investigate the morgue. It is there where she, Ulysses, and Melina find Don to be covered with pink spots, as well as claw marks and bloody paw prints. At lunch, she and Melina are very frustrated to realize that Lindsey and Cris just spied on Ronnie's Team, who were discussing about how poison was possibly used. Ronnie's Team then decides to devise a plan with Team Kam to turn against Lindsey, but they eventually back out of this plan. During the riddle challenge, Sasha is determined to keep her eye on Lindsey, since she does not want her to solve the riddle. Sasha eventually receives the final piece of evidence from Dana and Geno, who devise a plan to get rid of Lindsey and Ulysses, which she agrees on. At dinner, Sasha is confused when Lindsey is revealed to be "spared", calling her the "master manipulator". She then receives a "Spared" card herself, confirming her safe as well. Towards the end of dinner, she is freaked out along with the other guests when they receive a call from "the killer", saying to meet up at the stables by morning. 'Bum Ba Dee Da' In the morning of day 5, while the guests are horseback riding, they encounter a flock of birds, causing the horses to be frightened. Once the horses are calm, the group notices Ulysses slumped over in his saddle, and Sasha, along with the other 7 remaining guests, witness Ulysses falling off of this horse, with his horse tumbling after, him, revealing Ulysses to be dead. Sasha decides to investigate the last known whereabouts. It is in this area where she, Cris, and Ronnie notice that all the horses have Greek names, except Ulysses's horse, which is named Oleander. She notices oleander flowers growing above the stable. She remembers that as a girl growing up in the south, she grew up around oleander, and she was told by her mother to not go near it because it was dangerous. There was also a mortar and pestel inside, but this was missed by Sasha. During lunch, Ronnie's Team discusses the chart that was found at the outdoor morgue, which showed two snakes: one that was poisonous, and one that was non-poisonous. Sasha recalls this nursery rhyme that she learned as a kid that said "when the red touches the black, you're okay jack, and when the red touches the yellow, you're a dead fellow". However, the group ignores her idea, and continue on with the rest of their discussion. After Sasha fails the riddle challenge, she tries to get some information from Cris, who tells her that everything she needs to knwo was what they found in the last known whereabouts. As Sasha states her case, she suggest that Ulysses may have been chewing tobacco beforehand, which was never part of the actual crime. At dinner, Sasha receives a "Scared" card. Feeling very upset, she yells at the guests, accusing them for not listening to her idea, and accusing Melina specifically for not paying close attention at the morgue. 'Death' 'All The World's A Stage' During the night of Day 5, The Killer came into Sasha's room and smothered her with a cloth full of chloroform. The Killer snuck into Dana's locked room and made her at knifepoint wheel Sasha's body down to the second morgue. After the killer knocked out Dana with a chloroform-soaked cloth, they were cut on their arms and had their blood drained. They were then dressed so they could be placed at the piano the next day, discovered by Geno. Trivia *Sasha is the very first person to have the best case presented to The Killer. *Sasha is the only female contestant from Season 1 to never be accused of being The Killer. * She has a retainer or braces. Gallery Category:Players Category:Female Players Category:Players Murdered Category:8th Place Category:Article stubs Category:Players To Not Receive An Accusation Category:Double Murdered Players